I, Jazmine Alice Cullen Swan
by WinchesterAtHeart
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella discovers that she is pregnant. After raising her children she travels the world as a Vampire. What happens when the Cullens return to Forks High, meeting Jazmine, Emmalie, Edward, Renesmee Swan? CHAPTER IS OKAY NOW!
1. Chapter 1 The Cullens

I, Jazmine Alice Cullen Swan, drove my silver Volvo up into the school parking lot and stepped out. Just another boring day at Forks High School. I waited for my two sisters and one brother as they drove up and parked in the spaces next to my beautiful car.

We had argued about who got to drive to school today so we just all drove.

Then my life turned upside down. A silver Volvo just like mine pulled into the parking lot. Inside was the family that I had seen in pictures and photo albums all around the house as a kid. The Cullens, my other family. I nudged my siblings, who had joined me, and pointed in their direction, judgeing their reactions.

Emmalie glared, Renesmee gasped, Edward growled loudly.

"Quiet!" I hissed. They parked next to Emmalie's red Mustang.

"If they even touch my car I will rip them apart, burn the pieces, bury the aches, dance on their graves, then dig them up and burn them again," Emmalie muttered. The Cullen's (their) heads whipped in our direction.

"Emmalie!" I whispered/hissed, "Come on, let's try not to upset the Vampires and get to class." I dragged them away.

I knew two (2) of them were in my 1st (first) period class, I could smell them in the doorway, but I just walked into the room like nothing was wrong. They were sitting on the seats next to mine.

"Dang it," I muttered. They turned to look at me strangely. I took a deep breath and sat down in the seat between them.

"hey," the girl on my left sat, Alice, "I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper," she pointed t him. He looked confused. Oh no! He was the one who could sense emotions, he was probably wondering why I was so angry. I forced myself to smile at him, trying to make myself happier.

"Hello, my name is Jazmine, you're new here, right?"

"Ya." The bell rang then and the teacher started class.

Second Period

Gret, more of them. I took my seat next to Emmett, this was going to be good. Rosalie was at the front of the class. Emmett stared at me the whole time.

"Ya know, you look a lot like my brother." I kept my eyes straight ahead.

"Really? Which one?"

"Edward."

"Oh."

Third Period

I wanted to kill someone when I saw Edward sitting next to my seat in third period. I growled too low for human ears to hear. He turned to look at me and gasped, obviously noticing how much I looked like him. I sat down next to him, he was still staring at me rudely.

"Hi, I'm Jazmine Swan, you must be Edward Cullen," I smiled widely and held out my hand to shake.

"Ya, how do you know my name?"

"Emmett was in my last class," then his expression turned confused, he was probably wondering why he couldn't read my mind. Then everything went black, then brightened up into the Cullens' house, or what I guessed it was from the pictures. Carlisle was in his study and Esme was cleaning the house. Suddenly, Esme looked up at the door the exact instant it was broken off it's hinges, revealing an exteremely angry looking Emmalie with her hands being held behind her back by Emmett.

The vision faded and the classroom appeared around me again. Edward was looking at me with worry written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh, y-ya, sorry, I'm fine, just blanked out for a minute."

Fourth Period

Finally, no Vampires. The class went smoothly and when the bell rang for lunch, I was relieved to go and find my sisters and brother. We sat at our usual table in the back, and watched as one by one the Cullens bought their food and sat down at another empty table.

"What do you think we should do? I saw Emmalie getting captured by them." I told them.

"I think we should kill them," Edward said helpfully, glowering at them.

"No," Renesmee said, "Maybe we should just go 'camping' for awhile and figure what we're gonna do. We could just leave."

"We are not running from a bunch of pathetic ditchers," Emmalie said firmly.

"We shouldn't run," I agreed, "they probably smell the Vampire and Human on us, they might come after us. Besides, me and Edward look exactly like their Edward."

"Then we should fight them, see who's better, who gets to stay here." Emmalie joined Edward in glaring at the Cullens.

"With Carlisle and Esme they outnumber us by three, plus, they're more expierienced than us," I argued. I glanced at their table and saw them all staring at us. "we should go 'camping, figure out what to do in silence. They all nodded their agreement.

I zoned out for the rest of the day. Rosalie was in my fifth period class and Jasper, (I was named after him and Alice) was in my sixth period class. After school we drove home, changed, and ran into the woods after calling the school and telling them we would be absent for a couple of days, (two (2) or more.) Emmalie, Edward, Renesme, and I split up.

I ran through the trees at Vampire speed feeling like a super hero, I loved being able to run that fast. Then I ran into something hard, falling back on my but.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Edward!" Shouted, thinking it was my brother playing tricks on me. I looked up, squinting through the sunlight, to see Jasper Hale. Uh oh. I stood up. "What are you doing here!" I growled menacingly. He didn't even flinch. Then I heard an ear piercing scream. "Renesmee!" I yelled. I started to move towards her scream, but Alice appeared, blocking my way. I growled angrily. "Move!"

"No." I tackled her to the ground before she could blink and had her pinned in less than a second. Jasper grabbed my arms from behind and dragged me back. I broke away and we circled each other, glaring. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and spun around to see Edward Cullen about to crash into me. Then my brother broke through the trees and tackled him to the hard forest floor.

Then I remembered Renesmee, Emmalie would be fine, but Renesmee, (Nessie) was more human than the rest of us. I ran towards the sound of her last scream, Jasper and Alice racing after me. I found her in a clearing, being dragged away by Rosalie. her arm hung limply at her side and her ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

I ran towards her and tackled my aunt to the ground, screaming angrily at her. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled back hard, too hard, my shoulder popped out of it's socket and I screamed in agony, my vision slowly faded and brightened into the image of my dad and mom, holding hands. They were running and smiling brightly at each other. The vision slowly darkened and the forest appeared around me once again.

Emmett was wrestleing across the clearing with Emmalie, who was doing pretty well against someone three times her size. Rosalie was checking on Nessie who had passed out. Edward and Edward were trying to kill each other, and Jasper and Alice were sitting down next to me, unease radiating off of them, literally.

It looked like the only one who had a chance of escaping was Edward. There was a break in their fighting and his eyes me mine.

"Run," I whispered before passing into unconsciousness.

I heard talking-no yelling, before I was fully awake.

"Why didn't you just invite them over to talk!" Carlisle, "Now what do we do? You injured two of them, one escaped, and one is downstairs wanting to kill us." I was happy to hear that Edward escaped.

"Oh, don't worry, I want to kill you, too, it's not just Emmalie." I muttered loud enough for them to hear. They stopped talking immediately. I opened my eyes to see my grandfather and my uncle Jasper, leaning over me. I was on the couch in one of their rooms. I sat up nervously and stared at them. "Now what?" I asked, curious. They were confused.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Ask you questions, but first, someone wants to see you." I heard something shatter and smiled. Emmalie. They led me downstairs. The living room was trashed and Emmalie was standing in the middle of it. Emmett was trying to make her stop destroying the house by threatening her, but it wasn't working.

As soon as she saw me she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ya, where's Nessie?" She growled ferociosously.

"_Rosalie _broke her arm and ankle, she's in _Carlisle's _office.

"I'm okay." I faint voice came from upstairs and Renesmee appeared. Carlisle was about to help her down but Em hissed at him, then ran up the stairs and helped her down. Thankfully she had healed fast. The three of us sat down on the couch, shared a long look, and silently agreed on something.

I brushed my bronce colored hair out of my face and spoke.

"My full name is Jazmine Alice Cullen Swan, after Jasper and Alice. This is Emmalie Rose Cullen Swan after Emmett and Rosalie, and Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan after Renee, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie. Our brother is Edward Masen Cullen Swan." They stared at us, mouths open in shock, "Edward left Bella pregnant." Emmalie talked next.

"My mom says I'm exactly like Emmett and Rosalie, strong and pretty. I could have beat you, Emmett, but I didn't want to hurt you," she smirked, "Nessie is kind, caring, smart, and brave, like Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee. Jaz can see the future, and can sense emotions around her. Edward is fast, faster than his dad apparently, and can read minds. We all have shields around us so no one can read our minds like Bella." The Cullens were frozen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 The Car Crash

2 days later.

I sat up in bed and yawned, another school day. Throwing off the covers, I raced downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal, watched some TV, and walked slowly back upstairs to get ready and wake the others, I was always the first one up.

After pretty much battling Edward and Em to the death, I managed to drag them out of bed, then shook Renesmee awake. I got ready and waited in the car, reading a book.

Mom was going to be staying with us now, and we were all happy about it, of course, it would take some work to get used to being ordered around like kids. But I was certain we'd be okay. Emmalie, Edward, Nessie, and 'Bella', (I still had to get used to calling her that. She was going to school with us because she still looked 17 or 18.) When we arrived at school we walked into the classroom right on time.

3 minutes into the class Nessie raised her hand.

"Mr. Mac, I forgot my binder in my car, can I go get it? He nodded and she slipped out the door. Suddenly everything went dark, a vision.

Renesmee was at the car, reaching in to get her binder, when there was a noise, a high-pitched screeching. A van entered my view just as it hit my Volvo, with Renesmee still in it. Teachers and students came rushing out of the building. Darkness again, until it brightened into the classroom again.

My face was frozen in a look of shock and fear. I raised my hand quickly, so fast, actually, that I was afraid the humans would notice something strange.

"Mr. Mac, can I go to the bathroom? It's and emergency."

"Sure." I practically ran across the room and out the door. I sprinted across the parking lot passing a surprised looking Jasper. I made it to Nessie and yanked her out of the car door, but it was too late. I turned around when I heard the screeching, eyes wide. I just had time to reach out my hands in front of my sister before it slammed into us, full force. I didn't even have time to scream.

After the initial impact the car seemed to lift up on the other side before crashing back to the Earth, ending it. I looked at Nessie, curled up into a ball next to me, her eyes closed, unharmed. I sighed, she was okay.

I felt a sharp pain in both of me wrists and hands and glanced at them to see them still on the car, in handprint shaped dents. The impact had broken them in many places and in some parts in my arms. The whole van then moved backwards and my arms fell into my lap, and I let out a pain filled cry.

Jasper and Alice appeared, looking terrified. Jasper saw the handprints and quickly bent the metal so that the handprints disappeared, while Alice examined Renesmee to make sure she wasn't hurt. Then Alice saw my hands.

"JAZMINE!" She yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the screams of the students and teachers approaching. I layed my head back against the car, and blacked out.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. Beep…Beep…Beep. I lifted my hand to shut off my annoying alarm clock, but my arm felt heavier than usual. I opened my eyes to see there were casts one both of my arms.

"Hello Jazmine," a voice said. I looked up to see Carlisle and Nessie, who looked relieved that I was awake. "You saved your sister's life, you know," he said in a quieter tone. I smiled weakly at Nessie. "Come over to our house after you get out of here, the family wants to hear the whole story. I nodded my head. "Actually," he said, looking at his clipboard, "You can go home now, your arms are healing remarkably fast. Can you tell us what you remember before the crash?" His tone implied, "make up a story for the humans to believe."

"Well, I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard screeching, I ran over and tried to pull Nessie out of the way, but I was too late." He nodded, writing down my story.

"You have some guests, may I let them in?"

"Yes." He disappeared out the door for a second, leaving me and Nessie alone.

"Thank you so much Jazz, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, you were very brave," she whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"No problem, sis, anytime."

"I hope not," Renesmee responded. The door opened again and In came Carlisle, Esmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmalie. Wow, all 10 of them. Emmett came over and dropped a box of chocolate on my lap. It was from See's Candies.

"Thought you might be hungry," I opened the box and ate one/

"Thanks Emmett," I said through a mouthful of chocolate. Usually I hated presents, but I was too hungry to care. Mom and Dad walked up to me and gave me hugs. Alice walked over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time, I saw Renesmee being killed by the car and I was running out-but you got there first. I wish it was me that stopped the car and not you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's okay Alice, it's not your fault," I whispered back, even though everyone could hear us. They checked me out of the hospital and we headed home-well, to the Cullen's house. After I told the story there was a silence. Emmett, a usual, broke it.

"AWSOME!" I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Me

I drove my Volvo into the parking lot and we got out. I had fully recovered within one week. As the humans walked past I felt a fierce burning in my throat. I will have to hunt tonight, I thought. The Cullens walked up to us and we talked for a little bit before heading off to our classes.

As soon as I walked into the class I felt like someone had shoved a white hot iron down my throat. I froze and opened my thoughts so E. M. (The nick name we had come up with for Edward my brother so that we could call to one of them without the other one coming instead) just incase I did something stupid. He looked at me strange before taking his seat on the other side of the classroom.

1st through 4th period were torchure and by lunch I wanted to kill someone. We sat with the Cullens and E.M., Edward, and Jasper kept shooting me warning looks. The scowl of my face deepened. Emmett started talking to me to try and distract me, but I snaped at him to shut up and he instantly fell quiet.

After an eternity it was sixth period when it happened. A strong human scent hit me, too strong. I sunk into a crouch, staring at the boy next to me. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. I stiffly sat down next to him, he seemed to be new. I leaned away from him, growling too low for the humans to hear, I would not lose control.

Class started. That hour was the worst hour of my life, but I resisted. The boy, Darren, probably thought I was a freak, but I didn't care, as long as I didn't kill him. When the bell rang I was out of my seat and out the door before anyone could even blink. I rushed to my car and sta there, waiting for my sisters and brothers, hoping they would hurry.

They all came and I hit the gas, tires squealing as I pushed my car to the limit. As We drove past the Cullens I saw they were all staring at me, except Alice, who's eyes were blank. I dropped my siblings off at my house and headed north before anyone could say anything. As I sped down the highway, having no idea where I was going, I had time to think, and that is bad.

I couldn't believe that I had almost lost control in 6th period, that boy was literally saved by the bell. A few seconds more and he would have been my next meal. I felt so ashamed, and could imagine what Carlisle would say. "You have to control your thirst-" no, I wouldn't think about how my family would react. They would be so disappointed. What was with the boy, why did his blood smell like heaven...My phone buzzing brought me out of my thoughts. It was from Edward.

_JAZMINE ALICE CULLEN SWAN GET YOUR BUT BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW._

He probably knew that I wouldn't answer if he called. I didn't respond, putting my phone back in my pocket. It buzzed again.

_Jaz, I know what happened, and I know how you feel._

What? How does he know what happened and how I feel? This time I responded.

_Nothing you say can make me come back._

_ What if I said I'm right behind you and if you don't turn around right now I will scratch your car._

My jaw dropped. But I knew I couldn't go back, so I took a risk.

_No._

An engine reved behind me, and I pressed the gas petal to the car floor and swerved through 3 lanes to get off of the freeway, entering Samsonville. Dirving through the city I quickly glance in my rear view mirror to see if my father was still chasing me. Yup, there was an identical silver Volvo behind me. I sighed. Soon the town passed and we were speeding down forest roads.

Everything went dark, I felt numb. Flashes of battle played before my mind, gigantic wolves and vampires, _us!_ E.M. was in a huge fight with the largest wolf but others were closing in on him. My vision ended with the Cullens running towards us, then a wolf launched itself at me.

As the vision cleared I felt a sharp pain in my left thigh. There was a loud crunching noise, then a cold hand grabbed my left arm and dragged me out of the messed up piece of metal I was sitting in. I still couldn't se fully, as soon as I was out of the car there was a gasp and then the cold hands picked me up, carrying me somewhere. My last thought as I slowly sunk into unconsiousness was,

_Why am I always the one getting hurt?_

I woke up in a hospital bed again, my first thoughts going to E.M. scanning the faces of my family members I only saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Edward. I sat up so fast my head began to spin. They crowded around me, seeing the wild look in my eyes. I ripped the IV out of my wrist and ran out of the door, thankfully I was still in my normal clothes. Running down the hall, I knew I would only be a flach of color to humans and they would be suspicious, but I wasn't focusing on that now. Emmett grabbed my arms but I twisted them free and kept running full speed towards La Push. I got there without a problem.

I found E.M.'s scent and followed it to see 4 wolves closing in on my brother. I tackled one of them to the ground. But I wasn't an experienced fighter, and soon he found a gap and flew towards me. He had me pinned, this was it. My eyes me his, the eyes of the wolf that would end my life, and he paused, looking around all of the wolves paused. That's when the Cullen's came


	4. Chapter 4 Imprint

As I stared into the eyes of the wolf something hit him from the side and sent him sprawling. Rosalie was about to end him when I shouted,

"Wait!" Which distracted her long enough for him t get away, all of the wolves were running now. Except 1, who Edward had pinned. I ran and shoved my father off of him, letting him escape.

"Jaz! What did you do that for? I had him!" I barely heard him, I was staring in the direction the wolf that had pinned me went in. Emerging from the trees was a boy that looked to be my age and from the reservation. He wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts. Our eyes met and I smiled. He smiled back but only for a second, then his face turned serious. He turned to glare at E.M.

"Why are you on our land," I raised an eyebrow, their land? Carlisle spoke for us.

"E.M. here didn't know about you, we hadn't told any of them yet, he didn't know, I am sorry." The werewolf, for I was sure that's what he was, smiled again.

"Usually we wouldn't forgive something this big, but I guess we can make an exception." He glanced at me again and Edward growled loudly, he flinched, but only slightly. "My name is Terren by the way." With that Terren backed slowly into the trees. All of the Cullens turned to glare at me and I smiled back happily.

"Jazmine Alice Cullen Swan I forbid you from ever seeing that dog again." Edward growled. My smile never faltered.

"Okay, I'm actually eighteen, even though I look sixteen, I'll just move out." I skipped away merrily back to our house.


	5. Chapter 4 12 IMPORTANT!

_**I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! **_

_**ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME! JUST REVIEW AND HELP ME PLEASE!**_

(If you can.)

Sorry Ch 4 was so short, and took so long, the next one will be better!


End file.
